Totem Pokémon
Totem Pokémon Totem Pokemon are like regular Pokémon, but are larger with increased stats. Already, that’s a marvel, but the ROM hack version of totems are extremely unique and powerful beasts. Here is the list of the Totems Thamill fought. Totem Tapu Bulu Tapu Bulu spawned Tapu Koko as its ally. This totem is the first one Thamill faced, yet nobody except Hala knows that Thamill beat it, for they all assume he battled a Totem Metapod...in which Hau actually stole. Totem Thunder God Kyogre This Fallen Electric and Water-Type(?) Kyogre is Quite a Pesky one to TTar and the Crew. Rico was his major weakness because the Kyogre couldn't touch him at all.The Kyogre's Moveset consisted of Thunder, Dive, and 2 more unseen Moves along with an unseen ability that was never shown in the battle.The Totem ally that it spawns are Zapdos.The first Zapdos Easily fell but idk who slayed it. The Second Zapdos finished off Rico, unfortunately with Hurricane, but Kanga Jr. Slayed them Both with Thousand Arrows. Totem Rainbow Ho-oh Rainbow Ho-oh is another Totem at Kiawe's Volcano "spawned" by Betty the Alolan Marowak. The Rainbow Ho-oh's ability is Trace in which traced Scar's Color Change and it's Moveset consisted of Sacred Fire, Bolt Strike, Crabhammer, and Morning Sun.It's Ally Pokemon was a Normal Suicune that Knew Reflect, Light Screen, Lucky Chant, and Crafty Shield. It took down Rock-Lee and Almost Scooby went down, but survived by a Lucky Miss from Bolt Strike. Then Kanga Jr.(As Always) finished it off with Thousand Arrows. Totem Primal Dialga Somehow, this Dialga Primal-Reverted by stealing Groundon's Red Orb and Became Primal Dialga.This Dialga taken down 2 of TTar's Pokemons, being Post Malone the Gallade and Scooby the Fallen Umbreon.It's Normal Ability was Slow Start and it's Primal Ability is Dark Aura.It's Moveset consisted of Sunsteel Strike, Roar of Time, Shadow Force, and Cosmic Power.The Pokemon it Spawns is Celebi, making this into a "Time Trial".There were 2 Celebis.The first had Lucky Chant, Grassy Terrain, Trick Room and Wonder Room. The Second one was only seen to have Grass Knot. Totem Guzzlord Z TBA Totem Primal Giratina(Origin Forme) Totem Primal Giratina is a Totem at Acerola's Spooky SuperStore that is Level 90 and Knows Aqua Ring, Shadow Force, Judgement, and Core Enforcer and it's Held Item is Leftovers. who Slayed Loco with a Judgement.TTar played a few mind Games switching between Kanga Jr and Evie for Shadow Force and Core Enforcer Respectively, also by PP stalling the Giratina. It's Ally Pokemons that it Called in this Fight was a Marshadow(who stole Totem Mimikyu's Disguise) who's moves that were revealed was Hypnosis(TTar thought it was Dark Void, but only Darkrai can Use It), Sucker Punch and 2 other Unseen Moves; and Shmurda who Retained it's Moveset from Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer who Transformed into Scar, and which then Killed Evie the Fairy Pidgeot.Then Came the Battle of Damage v Shmurda. Damage won but only at a Pinch and Felt a Little sad when it Unthawed. Kanga Jr. proceeded to Finish off Primal Giratina with some Shadow Bones. I wonder who else Primal Giratina would've called after Shmurda Died.